A última visita de Haise Sasaki
by thais1998
Summary: Haise volta para a cafeteira :re, saborear um delicioso café e apreciar a bela garçonete, mas o mesmo não contava com a presença insistente do garoto albino, Kaneki Ken, o meio-ghoul parece não querer que o investigador se envolva com Touka.


**Minha primeira fic, espero que gostem.**

Finalmente, depois de mais um dia cansativo na CCG o investigador ghoul, Haise Sasaki, encaminha-se para uma cafeteria chamada :re, saborear daquele café extraordinário, desfrutar de um bom livro... e poder rever aquela linda garçonete que mais parecia um anjo... – tão bela – pensava Haise com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

O investigador saiu de seu torpor e percebeu que já estava de frente para a cafeteria, sem excitar abriu a porta do local e logo o sino avisou sua entrada.

Para seu azar, o local estava movimentado. Haise preferia quando estava vazio, assim ele poderia roubar a atenção da mulher e de quebra admira-la de perto.

\- Bem-vindo, sensei – disse a garçonete com um sorriso convidativo nos lábios - O-olá! – Falou Haise coçando o rosto e esbanjando um sorriso tímido.

\- Venha, providenciarei uma mesa para o senhor – a garçonete o levou para uma mesa vazia perto da janela, pois todas as mesas próximas aos livros já estavam ocupadas.

\- O habitual senhor? - Pergunta ela quando Haise de senta - oh, s-sim! -

Enquanto ela se afasta Haise a observa dos pés à cabeça...

\- Feche essa boca... – uma voz próxima ressoa.

Haise empurra seus pensamentos e encara um garoto sentado do lado oposto da mesa, pequeno de pele muito pálida, cabelos brancos como a neve que veste uma camisa social branca, calção preto com suspensórios e sapatos muito bem engraxados. Sim, era ele... Kaneki Ken. Desde sua última missão onde capturou Fueguchi, aquela criança aparece para Haise.

\- Porque resolveu aparecer agora? – Pergunta Haise.

\- Tss, não é da sua conta...! – Pondera o garoto.

O silencio reinou entre os dois, Haise observava a movimentação da rua pelo vidro, mas uma hora ou outra olhava de solários para o pequeno albino e percebeu que o garoto acompanhava cada passo da bela garçonete.

-Ela é linda, não é mesmo?! – Falou Haise observando como a mulher preparava mais uma xicara de café. - Se você diz... – responde o albino endireitando-se na cadeira e voltando sua atenção ao investigador.

\- ... Pretendo pergunta o nome dela – disse Haise

\- ...você mal consegue pronunciar uma simples palavra a ela sem gaguejar, imagine uma frase como "qual o seu nome"... desista seu covarde.

\- Eu não sou covarde! – Respondeu Haise já farto da ignorância do garoto, não importa o que ele dissesse, Kaneki sempre o respondia com indiferença.

\- Perdoe-me pela demora – falou a mulher de cabelos azuis depositando uma xicara de café sobre a mesa, fazendo Kaneki dedicar sua atenção novamente a ela, para Haise aquilo era melancólico, o albino mantinha seus olhos cansados fixos no rosto da mulher sem piscar uma vez sequer.

Balançando a cabeça, Haise olhou para ela - oh, não há problema... sua loja está bem movimentada, é normal.

\- Obrigado por compreender sensei – respondeu ela fazendo uma pequena referência. Quando a mesma deu as costas Haise se pronunciou.

\- Q-qual o seu nome?

A garçonete cessou os passos e manteve uns segundos de silencio, parecia que ela estava tentando decidir se dizia ou não seu nome, virou-se para Haise e com um sorriso triste respondeu - Kirishima Touka.

\- Touka... – disse Haise degustando o nome da mulher em seus lábios. O olhar de Kaneki passou lentamente da garçonete para o investigador de forma estranha, assustado Haise encarou o menino e balbuciou novamente – Touka-chan...

De repente Haise sente um filete de dor por trás de sua cabeça emitindo um gemido.

\- O senhor está se sentindo bem? - Pergunta Touka com um olhar preocupado. - Sim, deve ser apenas o cansaço, com certeza o café fará eu me sentir melhor.

O sino tocou avisando a chegada de mais um cliente e Touka afastou-se da mesa de Haise para atendê-lo. O investigador moveu a xicara para seus lábios e tomou um gole do café, Era inexplicável a sensação de bem-estar que aquele café transmitia em seu corpo, seus músculos instantaneamente relaxaram. Os minutos passaram e Haise pediu mais umas xicaras de café enquanto cuidava de alguns papeis da CCG, enquanto isso Kaneki se distanciou do investigador sentando-se em uma das banquetas de frente para o balcão da loja, seus pequenos olhos mantinham-se atentos a cada movimento de Touka, Haise chegou à conclusão de que Kaneki provavelmente a conhecia, mas não adiantaria pergunta-lhe sobre isso, o albino jamais diria algo.

\- Mas, o que exatamente eles eram? - Questionou Haise. A cada segundo que passava o investigador se convencia cada vez mais de sua descoberta, pois Kaneki demostrou irritação ao presenciar as cantadas que Touka recebia de clientes pervertidos.

O sol ia se pondo e a cafeteria encontrava-se vazia, exceto pela presença de Touka que substitua a placa de "open" para "closed" e Haise estava de frente para a prateleira de livros da loja, mas um livro em especial lhe chamou a atenção, Haise o tirou da prateleira – "O ovo da ovelha negra... Sen Takatsuki "- leu Haise surpreso, abrindo o livro o mesmo deparara-se com uma escrita "K & K". Haise endireita-se e procura a garçonete, ela está de costas limpando uma das mesas e Kaneki está de pé ao seu lado, só então Haise percebe que a cafeteria está completamente vazia e preenchida por um som, uma música calma vinda do rádio... o investigador toma coragem e se aproxima de Touka.

\- Me concede esta dança? – Diz Haise. A mulher olha para Haise mostrando surpresa e espanto – eu... eu não sei dançar – diz Touka mostrando um sorriso forçado – Eu muito menos – disse Haise, a garota levantou uma sobrancelha – ah vamos Kirishima-san, é uma música calma não precisara se esforçar tanto e além do mais, estamos no mesmo nível em experiência na dança – finalizou Haise com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Touka deu um suspiro em derrota e segurou a mão de Haise que já estava a sua espera.

O investigador a levou para o centro da cafeteria onde teria mais espaço, segurou com delicadeza a mão direita da mulher e depositou a mão esquerda da mesma em seu ombro, por último pousou sua mão direita na cintura de Touka fazendo-a corar, Haise não suportou dar um sorriso de lado vendo o quanto ela fica mais linda quando esta envergonhada, e o mesmo não podia negar que se sentia constrangido com a situação, pois nunca tivera contato com mulheres dessa forma, uma vez ou outra Haise se deparava com lindas mulheres na rua ou até na própria CCG que o deixava boquiaberto, mas, com Touka era diferente. Perto dela ele sente tanta coisa que fica difícil assimilar cada um "ansioso, constrangido, perturbado, tranquilo...feliz... felicidade?!" Haise não sabe o porquê, mas, é a primeira vez que ele realmente sente esse sentimento.

\- O senhor mentiu para mim – diz Touka com uma carranca no rosto – Eu? O que fiz? – Pergunta Haise confuso – O senhor dança perfeitamente bem – falou Touka estreitando os olhos – Oh, você também, não é nada mau – diz Haise com um sorriso meigo.

Sem perceber, a distancias entre os dois foi diminuído, as duas mãos de Touka estavam sobre o peito do investigador e o mesmo colocou sua mão livre sobre as costas da jovem. Haise podia ver cada detalhe do belo rosto de Touka. Automaticamente Haise transferiu uma de suas mãos para o rosto de Touka, empurrando o cabelo que cobria seu olho direito para trás de sua orelha.

\- Porque esconde um rosto tão belo? – Disse Haise olhando-a com ternura. Touka o olhou assustada – bela, eu? – Balbuciou ela ainda perplexa, mas sem distanciar seu olhar dele, Haise sorriu de lado, ela parecia não ter noção da sua própria beleza e isso o deixou mais encantado.

Haise focou sua atenção nos lábios de Touka, eram pequenos e rosados, de repente uma sensação de calor subiu em seu corpo e uma vontade sem precedentes de beija-la o dominou.

Ele se inclinou rosando seu nariz no dela, como se pedisse autorização para prosseguir, para sua alegria ela o correspondeu fechando os olhos e abrindo os lábios. Sem perder mais um segundo Haise pressionou seus lábios nos dela, um beijo suave e gentil que segundos depois se tornou mais intenso e voraz. Os dois braços de Haise agarraram a cintura de Touka com fúria colando seus corpos que já estavam em chamas com essa nova sensação para ambos.

Com tudo isso Haise acabou se esquecendo que a minutos atrás ele estava tentando descobrir se Touka tinha alguma conexão com Kaneki... KANEKI. Haise sessou o beijo e olhou pelo ombro de Touka, o albino ainda estava lá em pé, apertando os pequenos punhos com muita força, e rangendo os dentes freneticamente.

 ** _NÃONÃONÃONÃONÃONÃONÃONÃONÃONÃONÃONÃONÃONÃO_**

A voz de Kaneki chegou ao ouvido de Haise seguido de uma enorme dor aguda em todo seu cérebro o fazendo gemer alto de dor.

\- Sensei, o que houve? – Diz Touka assustada segurando os ombros de Haise impedindo sua futura queda sobre o chão da loja.

 ** _"_** ** _NÃO SE APROXIME DELA. NÃO OUSE HAISE SASAKI. "_**

Haise segurou sua cabeça com o intuito de passar a dor, mas em vão, a mesma só aumentava a cada segundo.

\- Desculpe... T-Touka... e-eu preciso... ir agor- ghhhhhaaaa!

\- Mas... - Touka tenta saber o que aconteceu mas Haise já estava atravessando as portas do :re, ela simplesmente fica onde está, pensativa – Kaneki... – ela sussurra para si mesma.

Cambaleando por um beco mal iluminado Haise tenta reprimir Kaneki que grita com todo seu ódio.

 ** _\- VOCÊ NÃO SERVE PARA ELA, HAISE VOCÊ É FRACO... MAU CONSEGUE SE PROTEGER, ME PROTEGER... IMAGINE ELA –_** disse Kaneki em seu ouvido.

CALE A BOCA, CALE A BOCA, Kaneki... cale essa boca... – desesperou-se Haise caindo sobre o chão frio de olhos fechado devido a insuportável dor de cabeça.

Quando o investigador conseguiu abriu os olhos novamente, estava em um chão quadriculado em preto e branco como um tabuleiro de xadrez, sem paredes, apenas o céu branco.

\- Seu idiota, se aproximando dela você irá coloca-la em perigo – falou o menino de cabelos brancos de frete para Haise.

Haise levantou suas costas ficando de joelhos, olhou para o albino que mantinha o mesmo olhar de indiferença – Você a conhece, Kaneki? - Perguntou Haise ainda olhando para o menino.

\- Porque está me perguntando isso? –Vociferou Kaneki

\- Você gostava dela? - Insistiu Haise com um semblante serio

\- Tenho pena dela – disse Kaneki segurando seu queixo – Se envolver com um investigador da CCG, imagina se algum ghoul descobre que a garçonete da cafeteria :re chamada Touka Kirishima é amante de Haise Sasaki... eles iram localiza-la e matá-la, e "nós" sabemos que você é meio-ghoul, seria uma tragédia se ela descobrisse isso – falou Kaneki secamente.

Haise baixou a cabeça derrotado – você tem razão..., mas você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta – Haise olhou para o albino novamente – Você gosta dela? – Perguntou Haise mais uma vez, e Kaneki virou as costas evitando o contato ocular.

\- Uma adolescente de gênio forte e as vezes quase insuportável de se conviver. Ela me detestava, me insultava, me batia, sempre me dava brocas, mas eu nunca consegui odiá-la... com o tempo ficamos mais próximos, cheguei até a pesar que não seria tão ruim ter uma vida ao lado dela, porque quando ela estava por perto, eu me sentia feliz...- falou Kaneki olhando para um ponto no horizonte, Haise estava atento a cada palavra dita pelo menino.

\- Mas a vida é cruel, me separaram dela, pois eu era fraco e não tinha como eu me defender, e eles me quebraram... e quando eu conseguir me tornar mais forte e fugir daquilo, percebi que se eu continuasse perto dela, estaria colocando-a em perigo, então resolvi me afastar... eu sou um mostro e não a mereço, então a única coisa que posso fazer é desaparecer e mantê-la em segurança. E você sabe que somos um só, e tudo que você sente quando está perto dela é por minha causa - finalizou Kaneki

Haise continuou calado, processando essa nova descoberta sobre Kaneki, mas de repente Kaneki o segurou pela gola da camisa fazendo Haise olha-lo novamente.

\- Por favor, não a coloque em risco... eu a amo...e quero que ela viva uma vida normal e feliz, nem que isso custe a minha felicidade - disse Kaneki chorando.

Haise nunca imaginou que a conversa chegaria a esse ponto - Não se preocupe, eu não irei - respondeu Haise.

Depois daquele dia, Haise não apareceu mais na cafeteria de Touka.


End file.
